


They knew her name

by shittyartistworld



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Original Work
Genre: Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shittyartistworld/pseuds/shittyartistworld
Summary: The gods may be immortal, but their fame isn't timeless
Kudos: 1





	They knew her name

They used to know her name. One look at her and they knew she was divine.

She was the one who toke the souls lost at the sea to their final destination in the Underworld . She felt sorry for the mortals who passed away because of the wrath of her father or the rage of her brothers and sisters, so she made a deal with the king of the dead himself and promised to give safe passage to those who lost their battle to the ocean. She was a safe haven after the storm.

The goddess carried a replica of her father's weapon, the one who caused chaos and death and troubles but instead she used it to help the sailors, merchants and travelers. She protected and blessed the ships and boats. They didn't pray to her father in a storm. They prayed to her, and she helped them reach safe land, either in life or death. 

She used to have temples and altars.

Now, not even her name is remembered.

Still, she sits by the sea, waiting to help the ones who need it. 

After all, there is always someone who needs it.


End file.
